


Your Shoulder

by WanderingShiren



Series: Get Through Together [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I don't want to give away too much of what I have planned for this story, Imma change the rating just in case, Lapis' POV, Maybe fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Smut in chapter 11, So Imma just stop here., definitely fluff, more characters will be tagged later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: Lapis and Peridot have been friends for as long as either of them could remember. Whenever times got rough, Lapis knew she could lean on Peridot. But the time soon came when roles needed to be reversed.





	1. 1: Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just an experiment I want to do with some writing. Hopefully, this will be a long fanfic, but I'm excited for what I have planned. Note that I usually just write without drafts/planning/any of that jazz, so feel free to call me out in the comments if I screw up my own consistencies. I want to make chapters kinda light, but also a decent ammount, so I will be aiming for the 1000-2000 word range. Idk if I will have scheduled updates. I kinda like to write just whenever I get a hankering, however we all know where that got me on my last fic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Jesse is Peridot's boyfriend of 4 years. Lapis and Peridot are 22. Hopefully, you guys will get more before the end of the week. I love all of you who read this. Shawty, you so best. <3

_ Vrrrrrrm.  _ Lapis started the engine of her 2009 GMC Acadia she decided to name “Grace". Pulling out of her apartment's complex, she cruised forward onto the road she knew as if it were imprinted on the back of her hand. Biting her lip as she stopped at a red light with no cars coming from either of its directions, she waited impatiently for the light to turn, wishing for it to just go to green already so she could be on her way. She loved Beach City, don't get her wrong, she just didn't have time for waiting right now.

 

A gentle breeze wafted through her hair from her open window, as the light finally turned green. Returning to autopilot mode, she began to mull over why she was out in the first place.

 

Her best friend of 19 years had failed to contact her in over 3 days. Others might think this was acceptable behavior for friends, but Lapis and Peridot had been near inseparable since they first met in day care, and texted nearly every day. Hell, they even meet up two or three times a week.

 

The taste of blood along with a sharp pain in her lip snaps her back to the real world. She didn't even realize she never stopped biting.

 

Turning right onto St. Joseph’s street, Lapis ponders what possibly could be wrong with Peridot. Five days ago when she last saw her best friend, she was in very high spirits, recalling the puppy she had just gotten from her boyfriend for her birthday. She showed Lapis all the cute pics she taken of the little pup. Jesse himself also seemed very happy at the time, fondly smiling at her while she gushed over how their dog was the cutest dog ever.

 

She thought over to Peri’s family and wondered if anything was going on there, but the last time she saw Rose, Greg, and Steven, they were their normal jovial selves. They treated everyone like family, and Lapis couldn't think of better adoptive parents to replace what Peridot initially lacked.

 

Lapis was at a loss. She didn't know what could be wrong with her small friend. Pulling into Peridot and Jesse’s shared driveway, she hopped out of the SUV. Peri’s 2015 Tesla Model S was sitting in the driveway, while Jesse’s car was absent. This was expected however as this was girls/boys night for the young couple.

 

Walking up to the glass door of the small, two-story house, she knocked three times then paused, knocked two more times and paused, then finally two quick knocks. This had been their secret knock for over 15 years, just to make sure the other knew who it was that was knocking. When no answer came, Lapis took the spare key out from between the flower pot and the dish it sat on and inserted it into the door.

 

After turning the key, Lapis discovered something disconcerting. The door was already unlocked. Proceeding cautiously into the house, Lapis mind began to buzz with worry.

 

She was plunged into darkness. The only light visible aside from the opened door was a faint glow coming from the living room.

 

“Peri?” Lapis called into the house. “Are you in here?” Lapis began to make her way to the living room. Halfway there, she stopped. Suspense began building in her mind. The atmosphere was definitely getting to her. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Lapis again told herself why she was here. Beginning her movement again, she peered into the open living room. The TV rang out with the dull buzz of static, casting dim light over the entire room. In the middle of the couch sat Peridot.

 

“Peridot,” Lapis sighs, “Thank goodness you’re all right.” Only silence meets her. 

 

Walking around to the front side of the couch, Lapis sees that both the couch and the floor are littered with tissues. More harrowing is Peridot herself. Her hair is in shambles, shooting out in every direction. Her eyes, normally vibrant and full of life, are dull mirrors that only serve to reflect the static of the TV back at her. Beyond that, dark circles encase her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. Her mouth is downturned in a frown. She’s covered in a blanket and looks like she hasn't moved in days. Something pulls at Lapis’ heart. Distraught to see her friend in such a way, she resolves herself to snap her out of it.

 

“Peri? Can you hear me?” Again, no response. Going over to the TV that Peridot is staring intently at, she turns it off with a satisfying click. Nothing. She walks around the table to the front of Peridot and snaps in front of her eyes. Still no response. The only indication she was even alive was the gentle rise and fall of her chest, showing she was breathing. It was an eerie sight, seeing someone she loved so dearly being so despondent. She looked fragile, like a glass doll that would break from a small fall.

 

Sighing, Lapis clears a spot on the couch and sits down beside her friend. Hoping upon all hopes that her friend would come back from being the lifeless doll she was and instead be her normal happy self again.

  
Lapis wants to try one more thing to get her out of her catatonic state. She pulls Peridot in for a hug, caressing her messy hair all the while. After a few moments in the hold, Lapis is getting ready to let go, when a strangled sob stops her. Feeling a wetness on her shoulder, she hugs the smaller girl tighter. Peridot’s lithe arms wrap around Lapis’ stomach, and wrenching sobs escaped her lips as she cries heavily into Lapis shoulder. After all the times Peridot has done this for her, the least Lapis could do is return the favor. What was clear now is Peri needed this, answers or not, and she was more than willing to let Peridot cry herself out for the time being.


	2. 2: Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Next chapter we find out exactly what's happening to Peri, but for now, take this! Hope you all enjoy!

2: Mirror

 

Peridot cried herself to sleep in Lapis’ arms that night. Lapis didn't have the heart to wake her, so she gently carried Peridot’s sleeping body up to her room. Laying her down, Lapis began to caress Peridot’s cheek fondly, looking over her peaceful form for any indication of what may have happened. Eyeing all the way down her body, Lapis sees some more troubling signs. Few fresh cuts on her arms, bruises near her temples, and, on top of her messy hair, Lapis noticed she hadn't showered recently. The most concerning however is how thin she was. From the side, every one of her ribs was visible. Lapis quickly looks away, wishing not to see her best friend in such a state. She wonders if Peri did this to herself or if something else happened.

 

Lapis walks away from the room, closing the door behind her quietly, as not to disturb her sleeping friend. She sits on the couch searching for more clues as to what could’ve happened. Face down on the table, directly in front of where Peridot sat no more than 30 minutes ago, was a cracked picture of Peridot and Jesse, on their cruise vacation in Florida.

 

_ Jesse, _ Lapis thought. How could she forget about him? Of course he’d know what happened to Peri. Lapis resolves herself to wait for Jesse’s return, when she hears a small whine coming from the back door.

 

_ Oh, shit,  _ Lapis shot up out of her seat and b-lined for the back door. A small golden Corgi strutted in rather sadly. Upon noticing that the person in front of it wasn't one of its owners, it backed up and began to growl. Lapis outstretched a hand to the growling pup, which seemed to calm it down. After a proper sniffing and a whole bunch of love given to it from Lapis, she realised that the pup probably hadn't eaten. Hurrying to the garage, she found a bag of kibble on the counter there, which she hauled into the kitchen, filling the pup’s bowl with a cup of food. After finishing that up, she filled the dish beside it with water for the Corgi. The Corgi rushed right over, lapping up some water before going to town on the kibble. Lapis took this time to glimpse the dog tags, revealing the puppy's name to be Pumpkin.

 

She pet Pumpkin a few more times before going back to sitting on the couch. Jesse would be home sooner or later and then Lapis would have her answers.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis awoke to a vibration from her phone. “Huh? Wazzat?” She picked up the ringing phone. It took her a second to realize that the phone wasn't actually ringing, just that her alarm was going off. Inwardly thanking she was currently alone in her room, she wondered why it was so bright. She had just installed new blackout curtains in her room, and she’s pretty sure she closed them after installation.

 

Yesterday hit her like a truck, and she was on her feet in an instant. Walking over to the door, she peers out, searching for a familiar car. In the drive she only sees her Acadia and Peri’s Model S.

 

_ Damnit,  _ Lapis swore inwardly,  _ he must be avoiding what he’s done. _ Lapis turns from the door, walking left past the dining room and into the kitchen.

 

_ The least I could do is help cheer her up, _ Lapis hummed to herself.  _ Operation: Bring Back Positive Peri is go, _ Lapis thought as she prepared some things for her best friend’s favorite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes, with eggs and bacon.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis finished with the breakfast in about an hour while little Pumpkin slept on the kitchen floor nearby. Stepping over the corgi, she traversed the stairs into Peridot’s room. Once inside, she looked at Peridot’s sleeping form again. Her beaten and battered body reminded Lapis of her younger self, one who was broken and only saw the bleakness of the world. In that time, Peridot had been her savior and her friend, and she thanked any god that would listen for sending her Peridot. Seeing her form wet her eyes. Lapis swore she would give Peridot the same support Peridot always showed Lapis.

 

Lapis gently nudged Peridot’s shoulder. Blearily, Peridot eyed Lapis with confusion in her eyes. She then turned to the other side of the bed. A realization hit her as she looked down, mournful.

 

“Peri,” Lapis spoke barely above a whisper, “I don't know what happened to you, and you don't have to tell me until you’re comfortable,” she rests a reassuring hand on Peridot’s shoulder, “But please, could you eat something for me?”

 

Peridot growls in response, bringing the covers back over her head. For a split second, Lapis notices angry tears in her eyes.

 

“Please, Peri. I made your favorite; chocolate chip pancakes.” Peridot groaned, but her rumbling stomach betrayed her. Throwing off the covers in a fit, she sits up on the bed. Lapis sends her a gentle smile, which Peridot returns as a grimace.

 

Leading Peridot by the hand, Lapis brings them both to the table in the dining room. Noticing that Pumpkin changed positions, Lapis reached down and gave the pup a few loving strokes on its head.

 

Lapis knew that she didn't need to prod. It would just annoy her best friend. She would just have to wait until Peridot opened up herself to give the information. Standing from her spot opposite Peridot, Lapis returns to the kitchen, grabbing three plates in her arms. She places the three plates on the dining room table, then goes back for two clean plates, silverware, napkins, and several condiments for the food. When she returns, Peridot is absently staring out the window at the drive way. Setting a plate in front of Peri, she also hands her some napkins, a pair of silverware, and the maple syrup.

 

Returning to her own seat, she begins by serving Peridot first; two medium sized pancakes, two pieces of bacon, and a bit of the eggs, scrambled how she prefers, before serving herself and digging in quietly.

 

Peridot looks hesitant at first, but after another much louder growl from her stomach, she digs into her eggs. Noticing Lapis staring at her, Peridot looks up at her with a questioning glare. Lapis shoots back a genuine smile and Peridot harumphs back to her eggs.

  
_ This is good, _ Lapis thought inwardly.  _ All I have to do is be patient. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also wondering what gender you think Pumpkin should be? In the show, they are referred to as both a he and a she, so let me know what you guys think I should make them. Thanks for reading once again. You guys rock!


	3. 3: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this isn't really my best work. Wasn't really feeling the writing spark last night, but this morning when I finished I felt like I did pretty well. I've never really been in a relationship before, like at all, so I might not be too good at this whole thing, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless.

3: Confessions

 

After finishing up their food, Lapis takes their plates back into the kitchen. She notes that Peridot has left her spot at the table as she rinses the dishes of their leftover scraps. After finishing a dish, she gently places it into the dishwasher to be run later. The only dish left was the cast iron skillet she’d used to make breakfast. She places some water in it and turns the burner on low, before setting a timer and going off to find Peri.

 

Peridot lay on the couch in the living room, cocooned inside her bed spread. Even as Lapis approaches, Peridot doesn't acknowledge her, returning to her catatonic state once again. Lapis takes a seat in front of the couch on the floor, grabbing the remote from the coffee table.

 

“How about a marathon of Camp Pining Hearts, Peri?” Lapis turned to her covered friend.

 

Receiving only a grunt in response, Lapis stood once again and left to find the season 1 DVD. Successfully plucking it from a shelf nearby, Lapis ejects the disc currently in the player (which happened to be season 2, she reminded herself for later) and plops in the first season.

 

Returning to her seat, she put a hand on where she thought Peridot’s covered arm was, and rubbed it gently.

 

Halfway through the first episode, Lapis stood to finish cleaning the pan before returning once again to Peri. She noticed this time that her head was peeking out of her cocoon, just enough for her to see what was going on. Lapis grinned to herself at the sight.

 

Hitting play on the player, the two returned to their show. After finishing the first season, Peridot’s head was fully uncovered. Her mouth was upturned in a smile, but her eyes reflected only sorrow.

 

Lapis ordered two pizzas for them between the seasons. After finishing the call, she scooped up part of Peridot’s cocooned body and began to hug the shorter girl tightly. Peridot only grunted, but nuzzled into Lapis neck, betraying her indifferent demeanor.

 

Going back to season 2, they got in one more episode before the pizza finally arrived. Paying the delivery boy, she set the pizza down on the counter in the kitchen, getting out 2 paper plates and a few napkins. She pours Peridot a Dr. Pepper and herself a water. Taking the drinks and napkins to the living room first, she sets her own down on a coaster on the coffee table, while Peridot’s was set at the end table by her head. She returns to get the pizza (pepperoni for Peri, ham and pineapple for herself). She sets Peridot’s on the table, not wanting to force her, before digging into her own.

 

She hears Peridot sigh and feels her hand on her shoulder. Looking up at her questioning, Peridot squeezes Lapis’ shoulder gently. “Thanks for looking out for me, Laz. I don't know what would’ve happened if you hadn't shown up.” Peridot’s voice was hoarse and fading as she looked down at Lapis with a grateful look.

 

“No prob, Bob.” Lapis sends a caring smile back up to her before returning to her pizza. Peridot picks up her own plate and begins to go to town.

 

Peridot still had most of her body covered by the blankets, but was finally sitting up, allowing Lapis to move up to sit on the couch with her.

 

Lapis gathered their things as they finished a threw them in a nearby trash bin returning to her seat beside Peri.

 

Season 2 was normally Peridot’s favorite. It had a lot of Percierre moments, and Peridot was an avid shipper of the two. The longer things went on however the more a look of dread arose on Peridot’s face. The straw that broke the camel’s back was the episode where Percy and Paulette break up for a while. As their confessions unfold Peridot starts out silently crying, and as the two go further and further Peridot’s sobs grow louder and louder.

 

Lapis reaches for the remote and pauses it. Pulling Peridot’s head down into her lap, soothingly massaging her scalp as she lets Peri cry herself out on her lap. She begins to whisper gentle words of encouragement to her friend as she sobs. Finally, she grabs one of Peridot’s thin hands and squeezes it gently. 

Peridot soon settles down, and her sobs become nothing more than slow falling tears. She looks up at Lapis as if she’s trying to decide something. Peridot sighs sadly.

 

“Lapis,” She breathes, head still resting on the taller girl’s lap. “I think I should tell you what happened.”

 

“Only if you think you’re ready,” Lapis gave Peridot’s hand another gentle squeeze, which Peridot returned.

 

“Jesse… he’s gone, Laz.” Peridot revealed solemnly, tears forming in her eyes once again.

 

“What? Why?” Lapis asked incredulously. Jesse and Peridot seemed so happy with each other when she last saw them together.

 

“He said he just didn't feel the spark anymore, so he packed up all his things and returned home to Empire City.” Peridot sadly shrugged. “I just feel so lost without him. It’s like I’m missing a piece of myself he took with him, a piece that I’ll never be able to get back.” 

 

Lapis returned to stroking her hair gently. “I know the feeling, Per. You feel incomplete, as if nothing could make you whole again. I felt this when I was with Jasper too.”

 

Peridot glances up at her curiously. “Even though she was awful to you and abused you?”

 

“Yeah, but you can't forget that I was the same way. It felt good to have someone to take out all my rage on, that wouldn't bend and break when I hit it, that I could yell and curse at and it would remain constant because we were in the same boat. Angry at the world together.” A beat passes, then two. “...Sometimes I still miss her.” 

 

Peridot squeezes her hand gently, which causes Lapis to smile. “But then I think of you and Steven and all the love and kindness you guys have shown me, and I realize I want something like that. Something so supportive that I’ll always feel loved as I do now.” Lapis feels her eyes start to wet in the midst of her speech. “Sorry, this is supposed to be about you and I’m making it about me. Please, continue.”

 

Peridot sits up. Leaning over she gently embraces Lapis in a hug. “No, Lapis. Your feelings are important too.” She whispers softly into her ear, “Besides, I think that was exactly what I needed to hear.”

 

Lapis returned the hug gently. “So, he just up and left you and Pumpkin to fend for yourselves?”

 

“Yeah, he said that he thought that I could use him more,” Peridot wiped her eyes before returning to the hug, “God, what am I gonna do, Laz? I can't pay for this house or groceries all by myself.”

 

Lapis thought for a moment. Her lease was nearly up on her apartment, but could she help Peridot with the house. She doesn't really get that much pay, but she supposes the two will split the costs equally. “Peri, I could move in here with you if you’d like,” she breathes into her neck.

 

Peridot pulls away, and Lapis worries she’s said something wrong. She prepares to apologize when she looks up at Peridot’s face. She’s got the biggest smile Lapis has ever seen. “I’d love that, Lapis.”

  
“...wow, thanks.” Lapis says grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can continue this steady pace of a chapter every 2 days or so. I love you guys and I love talking to you guys, so feel free to shoot me a comment down below.


	4. 4: Let Your Hair Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to whoever can guess the song this is inspired by. ;)

4: Let Your Hair Down

 

Lapis was reluctant to leave Peridot by herself, but after constant reassurance from said girl and the ever-looming need for money, she returned to her hair-dressing job.

 

Lapis had done her own hair (and Peridot’s hair too) since she was 6. She learned everything she could with the help of the internet rising to prominence in the time, making beauty college that much easier by the time she got there. She finished her degree in 3 years, and though it might not be as well-paying as Peridot’s job as an IT girl, it was her passion.

 

Lapis co-owned the shop with her friend Amethyst. The two go way back, but Lapis and Amethyst have a tendency to butt-heads more often then they’d like. Still, the two girls were good friends who had a mutual respect for one another.

 

“Hey, if it isn't Bob!” Amethyst called as she walked in the door. “How was your vacay?”

 

“Good morning, Ames.” Lapis said in response to the greeting along with a customary eyeroll for the nickname. “My time off was fine.” Lapis didn't want to let out what she did in her time off just yet. If there’s one thing she disliked about Amethyst the most, it was how gossip prone the girl was.

 

“Just fine?” Amethyst asked with a raised brow. “Get any… y’know?” The purple haired girl asked, bouncing her eyebrows up and down.

 

“Gross. No,” Lapis responded deadpan. “You know I haven't been sexually active since Jasper.”

 

“Right, right, my bad,” She sends an apologetic smile over. “So, what’s new? Have you seen Peri lately?”

 

Amethyst was also good friends with Peridot. The two used to fight over her in high school before ultimately learning she was straight, when they both agreed they would stop.

 

“Yeah, I saw her yesterday.” Lapis responded.

 

“Ah, I forgot it was your girls’ night,” Amethyst shot back, setting up for her next appointment. “Did you guys do anything special?”

 

“Nah, just stayed in and watched Camp Pining Hearts and ordered pizza.” It wasn't a total lie, just not the whole truth.

 

“That sounds like her and you, ya nerds,” Amethyst playfully teased.

 

“Of course. Did you expect any different?” Lapis readied some sheets of tin foil, as her first appointment for the day was a highlight job. “How’s Pearl?” Lapis queried.

 

“She’s great. Just got a promotion at her job, so I took her on a date last night to celebrate.” Amethyst sighed happily, reminiscing about the time spent with her girlfriend. “What about you? Someone you got your eyes on?”

 

“As always, no,” Lapis said, sighing into her razor. Ever since Jasper, Lapis knew she couldn't put herself out like that unless it was for the right person. That person just didn't seem to exist though. “It’s just hard with what Jasper did to me, and more importantly, what I did to her.”

 

Amethyst sighed, placing a hand on Lapis’ shoulder. “Look, Lap, you gotta forgive yourself for that. You deserve to be happy as anyone else does. Besides, you’re a steal! Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Amethyst smiled up to her reassuringly.

 

Lapis returns the smile with her own. “Thanks, Ames. You really know how to cheer me up.” Lapis wipes away a tear forming in her eye.

 

“No problem, Lap. You know I always got your back.” She pats Lapis’ shoulder gently before the sound of a bell interrupts them.

 

Looking over at their new arrival, Lapis greets her first appointment for the day, seating her before beginning the bleaching process. Things were looking up.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

It had gotten pretty late. It was 7 and they close shop at 8. Amethyst had already taken off, leaving walk-in time to Lapis. The two had come up with this idea a while back. For anytime during the day they’re not scheduled, they allow walk-ins. Then, they post the times that people are able to walk in to their Facebook page.

 

Lapis is preparing for anything, when the door beeps.

 

“Hello, welcome to Cute Cuts. Give me just a moment here,” She called over her shoulder. She places her favorite comb back into the solution, grabs her scissors from her drawer, and plugs in her hair dryer. Then, she places a CD in her radio. Turning, she’s shocked by who’s standing there.

 

“Hey, Lapis,” Peridot said to her. She’d definitely showered since she last saw her, as indicated by her normally messy long hair being straight and near perfect. “Can you give me the works?”

 

“Of course!” Lapis said a bit too quickly. She loved working with Peri’s hair ever since they were little. “Come, sit.” Lapis motioned to her chair.

 

She put a cape around Peri. “What style did you have in mind?” Lapis asked, curiously.

 

“I want to put it into a messy bun. Could you shorten it and teach me how to put it up later?” Peridot asked.

 

“Of course, but first,” She leaned Peridot back in the chair, pulling her hair up under the faucet. Plucking Peri’s glasses from her face, she began to hum along with the CD. She begins to spray the shorter girl’s hair, wetting it all before kneading shampoo into it. Peridot’s hair always felt heavenly, like silk. Lapis kneads her roots, making sure she’s thorough. After she’s sure she got the entire head, she opens up her conditioner, going to town on her hair once again. After rinsing and towelling her off a bit, she grabbed her hair dryer. It was going to be a while with how much hair Peri had, but she could use this time to talk with the smaller girl.

 

“So, what made you want to do this?” Lapis looked down at Peridot.

 

“It just felt like the right time. I haven't had a haircut in what seems like ages.” Peridot explained, fidgeting with caper she had on.

 

“It has been over a year since you came to see me here.” Lapis replied, thinking of their last appointment last summer.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Peridot said a little woefully.

 

“Hey, you’re fine! It’s your hair after all. You can keep it however you want,” Lapis reached out and placed her hand on Peri’s shoulder. Peridot smiles up at her. “Well,” Lapis says running a hand through Peridot hair, “Guess I’ll start cutting then.”

 

Grabbing her scissors, she starts with the back. Peridot’s hair goes down to her waist. This might take a while.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

After about an hour, she’s finally done. She takes a step back admiring her work.  _ She’s beautiful _ , Lapis said internally. Not an uncommon thought for her to have, but if Amethyst were here, she’d definitely tease her about the blush that’s on her face.

 

“H-how does it look?” Peridot asks unsurely. Lapis responds with a whistle and holds up her hand mirror for Peri to see.

 

“...wow,” Peridot admires herself in the mirror. Standing up, she pulls Lapis into a tight hug. “Thank you so much, Lapis! It looks so good!”

 

Lapis returns the hugs, and attempts to hide her blush by putting her face in Peridot’s neck. “It’s no problem, Peri.” She says quietly into the shorter girl’s ear.

 

“How much do I owe you?” Peridot asks, taking out her wallet.

 

“Nothing, you know I do your hair for free.” Lapis responds with a smile.

 

“I wanna repay you somehow,” Peridot stops to think for a moment, “Do you wanna get something to eat? My treat!”

 

Lapis’ stomach rumbled at that. “Eheheh. Guess I can't say no to that.” Peridot beamed at her, which made Lapis blush again.

 

“You can wait in the waiting section or in your car. I still gotta close shop for the day.” Lapis said quickly.

  
As Peridot left for her car, Lapis let out a relieved sigh. This girl was going to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Updates might be a little less frequent as my fall break comes to a close. Hopefully, I'll still try to pump them out pretty fast. I love you guys. <3


	5. 5: Meal for a Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Have this one last chapter before school starts back up here. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: Exactly 5900 words, feels good man.

5: Meal for a Queen

 

Lapis followed Peridot back to their house. The two decided to take only one car, and since Peridot had better gas mileage, they agreed to take her Model S.

 

Turning off her car, she hops out and into shotgun of Peri’s Model S. Peridot turns to her. 

 

“Where would you like to eat?” Peridot asks.

 

“Uh, I don't really care. Whatever you want is fine.” Lapis wasn't hungry for anything specific, she was just plain hungry.

 

Peridot pouts, “Aw, but this is for you! I’m treating you for the kindness you’ve shown me in the past few days.” Peridot smiles gently at the end, betraying her over exaggerated whine.

 

“Fine,” Lapis huffs, rolling her eyes. “Let’s go to Cirilla’s.” Cirilla's was a small, family-owned diner that she and Peridot had been customers at since its conception.

 

The drive over was short. The familiar old-style diner was in front of them in no time. Walking into the establishment, the two sat down at a booth beside the window.

 

“So how was your day today, Lapis?” Peridot asked as the two sat down.

 

“It was fine. Same old, same old,” Lapis replied, grabbing a napkin from the napkin holder. “What about you? See or do anything interesting at your IT job today?”

 

“Boy, did I,” Peridot started, just as the server came over.

 

“Good evening you two! Been awhile since I saw either of you here,” Sardonyx greeted the two. Peridot and Lapis knew all the employees and the owners. Not really a surprise though, as Beach City is a town where everyone knows everyone. “Just the usual for you two tonight?” Lapis and Peridot hummed their agreement. “Y’know, you two come here together so often one would think you’re dating,” Sardonyx said slyly, then she begins laughing. “Oh-hoh, oh-hoh, I’m just kidding you guys. Two usuals coming right up!”

 

Trying to stop the blush that’s rising to her cheeks, she return to their previous conversation.  “So, what happened that was so interesting today?”

 

“God! So this kid came in and he needed help with his laptop. He said it froze and wouldn't turn on or off and it was constantly stuck on the same screen. I opened it up to look at it instinctively and start to work on it, not realizing what exactly would be frozen on there.” Peridot stops her story as heat rises to her cheeks.

 

“And? What was it?” Lapis asked curiously.

 

“...It was stuck on a gay porn video….” Lapis bust out laughing at that. “I was so embarrassed, I squeaked and quickly shut the laptop. Everyone looked over and was curious about what was going on. The manager had to come and break up the crowd.”

 

Lapis is wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. “Oh my god, I feel so bad for that kid.”

 

“Mmm, I did too. So I worked on it for free.” Peridot said as Sardonyx came with their drinks.

 

“Here you two lovebirds go. A Dr. Pepper for Peridot and sweet tea for Lapis.” She hands them their drinks. “If you guys need nothing else, your food will be ready real soon!”

 

“Thanks, Sards,” Lapis says through a playful glare.

 

“No problem.” Sardonyx lumbers away, clearing off a vacant table as she goes.

 

She turns back to Peri as she sips at her Dr. Pepper. “Anything else interesting happen today?”

 

“Nope, that was pretty much it.” Peridot says, leaning back in her booth.

 

“I can't believe gay porn was the highlight of your day,” Lapis says through a smirk, trying and failing to hold in giggles, snorting after not too long. Peridot hears her snort and starts giggling herself. Before long, the two were having laughing fits at the table, before ultimately calming down once again.

 

“So,” Lapis says somberly, “How are you holding up?” She reaches out and grasps Peridot’s hand, squeezing lightly.

 

“Oh, better now thanks to you,” She says sending Lapis a bittersweet smile.

 

“It’ll get better. I promise,” Lapis says smiling gently at Peridot. She begins thinking. “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Why don't we invite Steven over for dinner tomorrow?” Lapis knew how much Peri loved Steven. Peridot was convinced that Steven was the reason she was adopted by the Quartz-Universes. Lapis didn't blame her. Steven was wise beyond his years and very sociable. Talking his parents into helping Peridot would have been a trivial task for him, even when he was only 8. Now he’s 18 and the size of a bear, but still one of the warmest and nicest people on the face of the planet.

 

Lapis was snapped out of her reverie by Peridot’s talking. “I’d love to see my little brother! We have lost touch lately,” Peridot says, beautiful smile returning to her face.

 

Sardonyx returns with their food. “Oh-hoh, what’s this now? Holding hands like that would be enough to make one think you two really were dating!” Lapis engages her playful glare again while Peridot speaks for them.

 

“Thanks, Sards, but I’ve just been going through a rough time and Lapis here has really been helping out. That’s why I’m taking her to dinner tonight” Peridot smiles sadly up at Sardonyx.

 

“Oh, hun. I’m so sorry. Shake's are on me tonight,” She winks at them before remembering the food on her tray. “Oh! Here you two go! A grilled cheese for Peridot and a double bacon cheeseburger for Lapis. Enjoy you two!” Sardonyx calls, leaving to serve a customer that just walked in.

 

The food was delicious as always. The two happily dug into their food, neither minding the silence that came with it. Once they finished, they sat in wait for their milkshakes.

 

“I’m just saying, Laz. I don't understand how you eat all that.” Peri said sipping at the last few drops of her Dr. Pepper.

 

Lapis chuckles, “I’m a big girl, Peri. A big girl who enjoys bacon. A lot.”

 

“You’re not big at all. Plus with all that swimming you do, you’ve practically been ripped since middle school.” Peridot crosses her arms in feign jealousy, sarcastically grumbling to herself.

 

“I just need a few more calories than you. Around 800 more calories, give or take.” Lapis snickered to herself. 

 

Sardonyx returned once again, shakes in hand. “Here ya go, girls. Salted caramel pretzel for both of you.” Setting down the shakes, Sardonyx looked over to Peridot. “And here’s the bill for you, sweetie.”

 

Peridot takes the slip, noticing Lapis’ glare on her. “Thanks, Sards. You’ve been great as always.” Peridot says, taking a sip of her shake.

 

“No problem, girls. You come back and see me again sometime, I enjoy your company. Oh-hoh hoh.” Sardonyx takes her leave again.

 

“You didn't have to do this, you know? I can pay for myself.” Lapis says, gaze softening.

 

“I know, but I wanted to thank you for everything. For being with me all this time. For helping me in my darkest hour. It’s what you deserve, y’know?” Peridot smiles bittersweetly up at her. The tears forming in the shorter girl’s eyes did not go unnoticed by Lapis.

 

“Hey,” Lapis is holding her hand again in an attempt to calm her best friend down. “I’ll always be there for you Peri. It’s the least I could do after all you’ve done for me.”

 

“Wow, thanks.” Peridot says, full beaming smile returning once again.

  
“Yeah, no problem.” Lapis says, returning the smile with a genuine one of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying. We're getting into the fluffier part of the story now! I'm thinking about doing a chapter with some alcohol later, but am unsure. Tell me what you guys think down below. Thanks for reading again and I love you all. <3


	6. 6: Steven and Galactic Conquest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Blame Twilight Imperium. I love this board game so much guys.

6: Steven and Galactic Conquest

 

Lapis got the pleasure of heading home before Amethyst tonight. Heading back to her new home, she finds Peridot’s Model S in the drive. She wondered if Peridot picked up Steven before coming or if Steven would be driving himself. Shrugging inwardly, she heads inside.

 

As she opens the door, she was tackled into a bear hug by two bodies.

 

“Lapis!” Steven cries.

 

“Hey, Steven. How are you?” Lapis breathes out, trying and failing to push both Steven and Peridot off her. Pumpkin tails them out and begins circling them and barking, before coming up to them to shower them with kisses.

 

“Lapis, we wanted to play Twilight Imperium, and wondering if you’d please play with us?” Peridot looks up at her hopefully.

 

“That game?” Lapis sighs, “But it takes forever!”

 

“Please, Lapis? It’s my favorite!” Peridot and Steven let out a chorus of ‘please’s, until Lapis finally gave in.

 

“Ugh, fine. But I get to be blue,” Lapis huffs. Twilight Imperium was fun, but it took for-friggin’-ever.

 

“Yay! Thank you, Lapis!” Peridot snuggled into her closer.

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Can you guys get off me now?” Lapis grumbles.

 

Freeing herself from the dog pile, they head inside.

 

“So, my beach summer fun buddy,” Lapis says turning to Steven, “How’ve you been?”

 

“Pretty good. I’ve been putting in college applications with Connie.” Steven said, his ever present smile gracing his face growing a little wider at the mention of his girlfriend.

 

“That’s good. Are you two planning on going to the same college?” Lapis couldn't imagine that they weren't. Steven had a huge crush on her ever since middle school. She knew back then that Connie like him too, her body language and speech when he was around gave it away. If course, neither of them were aware of this, so Peridot, Amethyst, Pearl, Garnet, and Lapis nudged them in the right direction the entire year until it finally happened. The five even went so far as to make bets on who they thought was gonna ask first. Pearl and Lapis bet on Connie and Amethyst, Peridot, and Garnet bet on Steven. Connie was ultimately the first to ask Steven out (making Pearl and Lapis some serious dough) and they’ve been together ever since.

 

“Of course!” Steven cried, “I would never leave her to fend for herself in the real world. Oh, can I invite Connie to play as well?” Steven asks turning to Peridot who shrugs.

 

“I don't see why not,” she says smiling as they walked into the living room.

 

Steven called up Connie while Lapis and Peridot discussed what they were going to have for dinner.

 

“What would you like?” Lapis asked, turning to Peridot. 

 

Peridot hums for a second, “...Pizza?” she asked thoughtfully.

 

Lapis lets out a gag, “Blecch, no. We had it two days ago, remember?”

 

“You’re right,” Peridot sighs out. “We could go out somewhere.”

 

“On top of Twilight Imperium? We’re already looking at 4 hours of it and Connie and Steven do have lives now.”

 

“You’re right again,” she looks downcast.

 

“We could have Chinese food. It would take about as much time to get ready as it would take for Connie to get here. But if you really want Pizza, we could still get that.”

 

Peridot shakes her head, “No, I was just throwing ideas at you to see what stuck. Chinese is fine.” 

 

“Peridot,” Lapis whispers, “Have you told him yet?”

 

“No…” she responds, not meeting her eyes. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Lapis says quickly, pulling Peridot’s chin up to look in her eyes. “You don't have to tell them now. We could pass this off as one of our girls’ nights that we just invited Steven for.” She her hand up to cup Peridot’s cheek.

 

Peridot leans into the touch, placing both hands over Lapis’. “No,” she says after a beat, “They deserve to know, and it would be better than lying to them later.”

 

“Okay,” Lapis says, taking some time to process the info, “I'll be by your side no matter what, just remember that,” She says, resolute.

 

Peridot turns to return to the room, noticing Lapis wasn't following her, she turned back, looking at her curiously.

 

“You go on ahead,” Lapis chuckles, “I’m just going to grab myself a drink.”

 

Lapis turns to grab a cup, but stops as she feels lithe arms wrap around her.

 

“Thanks again, Laz. I don't know what I’d do without you,” Peridot breathes into Lapis’ shoulder.

 

“It’s no problem,” Lapis stutters out, “As I told you, it’s the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me.”

 

Peridot gives her one of her genuine smiles. “All right, I’ll leave you to it.” She turns and walks into the living room leaving Lapis to quell the heat in her cheeks alone.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

After Connie showed up and they went to get the takeout, they finally began to set up for Twilight Imperium.

 

“How do you play this game again?” Connie asked through a mouthful of beef with broccoli.

 

“Eh heh, it’s kinda hard to explain,” Peridot says scratching the back of her head.

 

“Basically, you use your forces to attempt to take over the galaxy via conquest,” Lapis spoke simply.

 

“You don't  _ have _ to use conquest,” Steven says indignantly.

 

“You don't, but all other ways are lame,” Lapis stick her tongue out at him.

 

“Twilight Imperium is a four X board game,” Peridot speaks over Lapis and Steven, “Meaning it’s a game about exploring, expanding, exploiting, and exterminating. Exterminating can be a good strategy, but it’s not the only strategy,” she explains. “But really, it’s easier to learn by playing, than for us to spend an hour explaining every little detail.”

 

“Okay, just tell me how to start,” Connie says simply.

 

“First, we’re going to choose randomly from a shuffled pile of hexes to determine which race we play, and then take the race card that corresponds with that race,” Peridot says, picking up a random hex. “I got the Emirates of Hacan.” She plucks the race card showing a proud lion on the front. “These guys are really good at trade as indicated by their racial abilities.” She says holding up her card for Connie and pointing to where the racial abilities were. “It’s important to keep in mind your race’s abilities when forming a strategy for later.”

 

Connie reaches for a hex of her own. “I got the Tribes of Yssaril. What do they do?”

 

“Because of one of their racial abilities, they’re really good at stalling. We have a home rule limiting them to using their delay ability only two times per round.” Connie nods, but seems confused.

 

“I don't really understand how that could be too powerful, but I trust you guys,” She says pulling her race sheet in front of her.

 

Lapis chose next, nabbing the L1Z1X Mindnet. She wasn't very good at this game, but she liked these guys, mainly for their blue. She pulls her race sheet out and begins to separate ships for her starting fleet. Steven pulls last, grabbing the Federation of SOL, which was his favorite race. Grabbing his race sheet, he also began to get ships out for his starting fleet.

 

“Oh, also, every class gets a certain amount of ships to start with,” Peridot holds up each ship explaining movement and purpose while Lapis tunes out.

 

Finally, the group began setting up the galaxy, ready for a long night.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

It happened during the second round. Connie was finally the one to break the silence of the whole thing.

 

“Peridot?” Connie asks, looking up from her home system. Immediately Lapis’ stomach dropped.

 

“Hmmmm?” Peridot asks, barely looking up from her side of the board.

 

“It’s getting pretty late, isn't Jesse going to be back soon?” Lapis sees Peridot tense.

 

Lapis took Peridot’s hand quickly, squeezing it within her own, while Peridot focused on calming down.

 

“N-no,” Peridot said shakily. “Jesse won't be home tonight, or ever again for that matter,” She says through deep breaths, “Because he broke up with me.” Tears have begun rolling down her cheek now. Steven came over as well, grabbing her other hand.

 

“Peri, it’s okay. We’re all here for you and we all love you,” Steven gently said, stroking his sister’s hand.

 

“Yeah, Peri,” Connie chimed in, “And we’re here for you if you need it!” 

 

Peridot smiles through her tears, “Thanks guys,” She sniffles a bit, “I’m so glad to have all of you.”

 

“It’s no problem, Peri,” Lapis says.

 

“GROUP HUG!” Steven shouts out.

 

Everyone gathers around Peridot, squishing her in a massive group hug on the couch, as she cries a little more before giggling to herself. Sniffling, she attempts to wrap her arms around everyone else, but with her short arms she can't. She settles for 1 and a half people, leaning into the hug.

 

After their hugging session, the return to the game. Steven was completely wiped out by both Connie and Peridot. The two were neck and neck right up to the end. Lapis was kind of just along for the ride.

 

The 6th round was the make or break round, Lapis had 6 points where both Connie and Peridot had 9. Lapis had snagged Imperial in her bid to not be excluded from the race just yet. Lapis also was able to snag Initiative during the strategy phase, meaning that if she flipped over a public objective that Peridot had, she would win before Connie. Lapis wasn't about to let it happen though. The time came when she made her power play. Completely wiping out Connie’s home system, she proceeded the next round by activating Imperial, snagging herself 2 victory points. She flips over the public objective card for all to see. Peridot smiles, thinking her victory was assured. Lapis questions if she should let Peridot have the win or to win herself with the help of her secret objective.  _ She could use a win now, right? _ The two finally passed, leading to the status phase.

 

“Well, Lapis, it was fun but it looks like I came out victorious.” Peridot cheered.

 

Steven let out a yawn, “Nice job, Peri,” He said sleepily glancing at his phone. Lapis also looked at the time.  _ Eleven thirty, _ she says internally. She can't believe she spent 4 and a half hours on this game.

 

“Well, we should be heading out now,” Connie says standing, “This game was really interesting! Thanks for inviting us. Sorry, we have to leave before putting everything up, but I doubt Steven would be much help already.” She motions to the big guy, already asleep in his chair.

 

“It’s no problem, Connie,” Peridot says gently, “Thanks for playing. You'll give me a run for my money yet.” Peridot says smiling at the girl.

 

“We’ll see you guys later,” Connie picks Steven up and takes him to the car.

 

Peridot begins to pick up the game, separating the pieces remaining on the board. “You were in it till the end,” She says turning to Lapis.

 

Lapis chuckles nervously, “Yeah, but I still couldn't keep up with you and Connie,” Lapis says scratching the side of her head. “Even though it was her first game, she’s already so good.”

 

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Peridot also chuckles. “Hey, what was your secret objective?” Peridot asks curiously.

 

“Oh, it was one of those ‘control Mecatol Rex' ones,” Lapis says far too quickly. Peridot shoots her a questioning look, before reaching out for Lapis’ secret objective card.

 

Peridot gasps, “Lapis, you could’ve won with this,” she says accusingly.

 

Lapis sighs, downtrodden, “I know, but after all the things that have happened to you, I thought it would be nice for you to get one victory.”

 

She expects Peridot to be offended, but when she glances back up she’s smiling her genuine smile that Lapis is seeing more and more these days. “...You’d do that? For me?”

 

Lapis doesn't have time to respond before she’s pulled into a tight hug.

  
“Really, thank you, Lapis. For everything,” she whispers into the crook of her neck. Lapis doesn't know what to say, so she just hugs back tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from now on what I'll do is when it's going to be an angst chapter it will be only one word in the title, whereas fluff chapters will be more. This one had a little of both so I was torn between calling it this or calling it just Steven. Hope you guys enjoy and I love you! :P <3


	7. 7: Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, back into some angst! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FAMILIAL AND DOMESTIC ABUSE! READ WITH CAUTION!

7: Moving

 

Moving in took Lapis a couple weeks. She gradually moved stuff into her new home with Peridot. Her lease still had to wear off, but by the time it rolled around, the only thing she hadn't taken was her bed, nice clothes, and TV in her room.

 

Shutting her apartment door for the last time, she couldn't help but feel a new chapter of her life was beginning. She couldn't tell if it was going to be tumultuous or grand, but she hoped for the latter, after all, this was Peridot she was moving in with.

 

She drove down the oh-so familiar road to her new home several streets away. Peridot was waiting for her out front, to help with the moving process. As they unpack, Lapis reflects, switching into autopilot.

 

Peridot had gotten better since that first week. It was torment watching her tear herself up over the whole thing. A few visits from Steven and constant support from Lapis, and Peridot was definitely making strides in the right direction.

 

Sometimes Lapis still hears crying from her room at night. Lapis wants to go over and comfort her, but feels like it might be overstepping her bounds. So Lapis lets it continue, waiting for the morning when Peridot awakes to support the smaller girl.

 

Peridot and Lapis had always been close, however Peridot had never been this… touchy before. Lapis doesn't mean touchy as in emotional, no no no, Peridot constantly made physical contact with Lapis. She pulled Lapis into hugs, she held her hand, and when they watched Camp Pining Hearts, Peridot always rested her head on Lapis’ shoulder, occasionally falling asleep.

 

Lapis is fine with this, but it hurts her gay heart. She knows Peridot is straight, but she can't help having feelings for this girl after everything she’d done for her. She’d had feelings for her since she knew she liked girls, way back in highschool.

 

She didn't even realized they’d finished until a head fell onto her shoulder. Lapis snapped out of her reverie to see that they were on the living room couch, Peridot glancing at her with soft expectancy.

 

“Sorry, what was that? I spaced out,” Lapis mumbled abashedly.

 

Peridot giggles, “I asked if you were okay, you’re spacing out a lot,” Peridot grins at her.

 

Lapis flushes at that, “Yes, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about some stuff.” Lapis says glancing away.

 

“Like what?” Peridot shoots her a curious glance.

 

Lapis hesitates. She doesn't really want to tell Peridot how much she liked her for fear of driving her away. Instead, Lapis brings her into a hug.

 

“Just about how lucky I am to have you,” she says. Lapis catches the blush on her face before she looks down.

 

“Wow, thanks,” Peridot almost whispers.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

The two had settled into watching Camp Pining Hearts for the rest of the day. Lapis made them spaghetti for dinner. Afterwards, the returned to their marathon on the couch. After a few more episodes, both agreed it was time for bed, heading off to their separate rooms.

 

Laying in bed, Lapis couldn't seem to get to sleep. Her mind was alive, thinking about this and that, anything to keep her awake. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Peri crying to herself in the next room. Frowning inwardly, Lapis reminded herself to try to cheer her up tomorrow morning.

 

Lapis once again began to think, this time of her past. She remembered when Peridot had saved her.

 

High school was a rough time for Lapis, especially junior year. She was not a morning person by any means, so she often got in trouble for sleeping in class. Her grades always tilled the line, but this year they were slipping. If that were it she would’ve been fine, but that’s not where the story stops.

 

Lapis’ parents were devout Catholics. They went to mass every Sunday, they had tapestries depicting Jesus Christ dying on a cross, and they even volunteered at the church sometimes.

 

Lapis thought she should tell her parents about being a lesbian, so one night she did, explaining to them she didn't like boys after they tried to set her up with one of the boys from church.

 

At first, they blew her off, claiming “You’re too young to know,” and denying how she actually was. Lapis could live with that, so she didn't pay it any mind.

 

It got worse when she started dating Jasper. At first, they were just upset about it, occasionally grumbling to themselves about this whole “dating another girl" thing. After one particularly aimed mass, the two began to get more vocal. She’ll never forget the time her mother casually called her a dyke at the dinner table.

 

One night, it got even worse. Her parents cane into her room. They told her if she didn't dump her girlfriend now and start liking boys she was going to be punished. Lapis was livid. She vehemently refused their conditions and asked why the two couldn't just support her. She received her punishment. Her dad punched her in the eye, warning her that if she didn't get her act together, she would be punished every night. Lapis had learned to take their punishment after a while. She thought things couldn't get any worse. She was proven wrong.

 

Jasper was her angel at the time. She could go to her girlfriend’s house to escape the harshness of her parents. Things took a turn for the worse when a particularly bad argument got out of hand. Jasper struck her on the cheek. Lapis was stunned. Once again, a place she felt safe at was taken away from her.

 

Lapis tried to make things better for her girlfriend then. She obeyed her girlfriend without question so she could still have a safe place to hide. After another one of her parents punishment, each getting more drastic than the last, she snapped at the wrong person. Jasper didn't deserve the hate Lapis flung at her. Jasper tried to help and calm her down, but Jasper grabbing her arm had sent her back to her parents’ punishments. Turning heel quickly, she delivered an uppercut to Jasper’s jaw, so powerful it knocked the big girl out.

 

Things got worse and worse. After that instance, Jasper and Lapis’ relationship turned into one of toxic abuse. Her home life wasn't much better, getting constantly beaten by her parents. It was February 7th when Lapis finally tried to get out.

 

She sent only one text out to the only person in her life who had never betrayed her before downing a bottle of pills. Her parents weren't home as they were helping out with the church. Jasper was vacationing with her family in the Bahamas. This was the best time. She’d underestimated Peridot though.

 

The instant Peridot had read over her text, she had called an ambulance to be sent to Lapis’ house. Peridot, only living two blocks away, made it there first, bursting into her house and trying to keep Lapis awake while the ambulance came.

 

Lapis doesn't remember the E.R. visit too well, but she remembers what happened afterwards. Peridot was with her the entire time, holding her hand and listening to why Lapis decided to do this. After explaining herself Peridot was livid. She was livid at Lapis’ parents who couldn't accept their gay daughter. She was livid at Jasper for not protecting Lapis from her troubles. But mostly, she was livid at herself for not seeing the signs sooner. She apologized profusely and asked for Lapis’ forgiveness. Lapis didn't understand why she was apologizing, seeing as Peridot did nothing wrong, but nonetheless accepted the apology anyway.

 

Her parents came in, not worried about what had happened to her and rather complained about all the money this was going to cost them. Peridot went off on them, yelling at the two and angrily calling them clods who didn't deserve someone as great and lovable as Lapis as a daughter. Stunned, Lapis’ parents backed out of the room.

 

Lapis parents later disowned her, but Lapis sued them successfully for compensation. 

 

When Jasper came back from vacation she broke it off with the girl. Jasper wasn't happy about it but let Lapis go without too much of a fight.

 

During senior year, the two reconciled after Lapis apologized. Neither wanted to be anything more than friends, as Jasper was taken and Lapis stopped searching.

 

After getting disowned and before she was compensated, Lapis made residence with Peridot and her adoptive family. Rose, Greg, and Steven made her feel at home finally. When she did get compensated, she moved out to her own appartment, not wanting to mooch off the Quartz-Universes any longer, even if they said they didn't mind and liked having Lapis’ company.

 

She would never forget the kindness Peridot had shown her in her darkest times. She proved without a doubt that she was the most important person in Lapis’ life. She owed the shorter girl everything.

 

Lapis didn't even realize she had been crying until she felt something drip onto her shirt. Wiping away her tears she listened. She heard nothing, which meant that Peridot was no longer crying. Lapis breathed a sigh of relief.

 

She heard a knock at the door, confusing Lapis. Standing from her bed, she answers it. Her tiny friend stood there in her alien themed PJs, looking up at her. Lapis could clearly see the tear tracks down her cheeks the same way she was sure Peridot saw hers.

 

“Hey, Lapis. I was wondering if I could sleep in your bed with you tonight.” Peridot asks sniffling.

 

Lapis almost has a heart attack, before smiling down at her. “Of course you can, Peri.”

 

Lapis leads her by the hand to her bed, wrapping them up in the covers.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot whispers.

 

“Yes?” Lapis asks back.

 

“I was wondering if we could… cuddle?” Peridot asked, embarrassment evident in her voice.

 

Lapis grins to herself in the dark, before spooning the shorter girl. “Whatever you want, Peri.”

  
Peridot sighs, relaxing into the hold, before drifting off. Lapis begins to caress the smaller girl’s hair, before finally feeling the pull herself. She snuggles in closer before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't my best work, but I hope you got enjoyment from it anyways. Love you all so much!


	8. 8: Confessions (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest thing for me to write yet, until it wasn't. I dreaded the slow parts of this chapter and it lead to it not being the best, but when I hit the part I had planned it flew by. Also remember when I said between 1000 and 2000 words and then I broke that twice?  
>  That was funny.

8: Confessions (2)

 

It had become customary for Peridot and Lapis to sleep together. Peridot would always start out crying in her room but after about an hour she’d show up at Lapis’ door, asking for cuddles. Lapis later just said Peridot could join her in her room immediately, which Peridot accepted.

 

Lapis enjoyed cuddling Peridot, but couldn't help but feel guilty. Her friend was going through a tough breakup and she’s not really respecting her space. She brushed these thoughts off because Peridot was the one that asked for this.

 

Peridot would still cry after the change to Lapis’ bed, but the effect seemed to lessen. She would only cry for about half an hour, which Lapis would hold her, caress her hair, and whisper words of encouragement in her ear. Then the smaller girl would drift off in Lapis’ arms.

 

Lapis wanted to help her more, but she didn't know what she could do.

 

Lapis got home from the salon. Putting her keys on the table by the door, she heads to the kitchen to grab a snack. She looks up at the time on the microwave.

 

_ 4:17 _ , Lapis thought to herself. She didn't know what she’d do with her free time. She heads to the microwave to grab a bagel stored on top of it, when a note catches her eye.

 

_ Lapis, _

 

_ Today was the 4 year anniversary of Jesse and I as I’m sure you were aware.  _ (she wasn't)  _ As another thank you, allow me to treat you to dinner tonight. I made reservations at a fancy restaurant in honor of my anniversary, but after what happened it only served as a painful reminder. But you have lessened that pain considerably. Please, allow me to take you out tonight. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Peridot _

 

Lapis finishes the note, setting it back down on the counter. She wonders why Peridot left the note at all instead of just asking her. Grabbing her phone, she sends a text to Peridot.

 

_ Sure, I’ll go with you. What time is it at? _

 

Peridot wrote back almost instantly.

 

_ It’s at 7:30 down on Grand Avenue. It’s that place called Maggiano’s. See you soon!!! _

 

Lapis knew of the place. It took several weeks for reservations and the prices were no joke.

 

_ Oh god, _ Lapis internally lamented,  _ There’s no way I could afford anything there, even water _ . 

 

Lapis didn't want Peridot to pay so much for her, she definitely didn't deserve something as grandiose as this.

 

Lapis began to freak out internally, running up to her room to scream into her pillow. She didn't want to go bankrupt off one meal and she especially didn't want Peri to spend so much on her.

 

_ Oh shit, _ Lapis cursed,  _ What will I wear? _

 

Lapis shoots out of bed and over to her closet. She didn't have much in the way of fancy clothes, but hopefully she had enough. She pulled out a dark blue velvet dress and matching heels. Reaching into her wardrobe, she also pulls out a tear shaped Lapis Lazuli necklace and earrings to match. She then lays all of it out on her bed before heading to the shower.

 

She hears Peridot enter while she’s showering. Knocking on the door, Peridot calls out to her.

 

“Lapis, are you almost done in there?”

 

“Yeah, Per,” Lapis shouted through the door.

 

“Okay,” Peridot answers back, “When I’m done can you do my hair?”

 

“Sure,” Lapis says, killing the water. Towelling herself off, she wraps it around her midsection, grabs her panties and heads back into her room, throwing an ‘All yours’ to Peridot’s shut door before closing her own door to get dressed.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis and Peridot finished getting ready with Lapis helping Peridot with her hair and makeup and Peridot helping Lapis not to fall and give herself a concussion (stupid high heels). Peridot also decided to wear her contacts, which helped to bring out her eyes, since they weren't behind the tinted lense of her glasses.

 

Before they left Lapis unfortunately caught herself staring at Peri more than what was considered socially acceptable for friends.  _ She’s radiant, _ Lapis sighs internally. Peridot looked as though she was a Phoenix rising from the ashes, or maybe a sun at dawn.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Peridot asks turning to her.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course,” Lapis said glancing away in embarrassment. Peridot leads her by the hand out to her car. Starting it up, Peridot begins to drive with help of her GPS to Maggiano's.

 

“Thanks for coming out with me tonight, Laz. It really means a lot,” Peridot claims, looking over to her passenger.

 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” Lapis shot back.

 

“No, it is a big deal, Lapis,” Peridot says, grasping her hand. “No one else would’ve done all the things you’ve done for me,” Peridot shakily breathes.

 

“Hey now,” Lapis says, squeezing the shorter girl’s hand. “I’d do anything for you, Peri. You’re the most important person to me, and I owe you everything. My whole life.” Lapis states resolutely.

 

“You really mean that?” Peridot’s genuine smile returns in full force.

 

“‘Course, Peri. You know I’ll always love you, no matter what you do,” Lapis wished she could hug the smaller girl now, but it would put them both at risk while Peridot was driving.

 

“Wow… thanks,” Peridot whispers almost inaudibly, looking away with a blush.

 

When they finally arrive it was 7:20 as Peridot liked to be early. The staff weren't too worried about the early arrival and seated them instantly.

 

Being led to a small round table with two seats and romantic candles placed in the center, the two sat and looked at their menus.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot said grabbing the taller girl’s attention. “Do not feel bad about costs. I have enough saved that this is nothing. Just get what you like.”

 

Lapis sighed, “I just don't think you need to spend this much on me.”

 

“It’s fine,” Peridot firmly states, “I want to. You deserve it.”

 

They were interrupted by a waitress who came to ask for their drinks. Peridot got one glass of a fancy wine Lapis couldn't pronounce and a water, whereas Lapis only got water.

 

The two enjoyed each other’s company while they talked about standard stuff, was your day good, how work was, did anything interesting happen today, etc. Mostly the meal was filled with companionable silence.

 

The waitress came to take their dinner plates and asked of the two wanted dessert. Lapis was going to decline as her simple meal of spaghetti and meatballs already cost an upwards of $35 (even if it was the best thing she’d ever tasted), but Peridot beat her to it deciding that they did want dessert. The waitress went back to fetch a dessert menu and take back their plates.

 

“Peridot,” Lapis exclaims, “This is way too much money to spend on just me, even if it is the best food I’ve ever tasted.”

 

“I told you, Laz,” Peridot grasps her hand again, “You can get whatever you want. I want to treat you.” Peridot insists.

 

As their waitress comes back, Lapis reluctantly agrees to dessert. Peridot ordered a slice of tiramisu and Lapis ordered a cannoli.

 

After tasting the dessert, all the guilt from Lapis melted away for a few brief moments. That is, until they brought out the check.

 

Peridot scooped it up faster than the check hit the table, instantly sending the waitress back with her credit card.

 

“Peri,” Lapis starts again, “Please, I know how expensive this place is. Let me cover the tip at the very least.”

 

“I told you, Lapis,” Peridot said in mock annoyance, “I’m treating you tonight, and that means you will not pay a single cent.” Peridot smiles gently up at her.

 

Lapis groans, resigning herself to her fate. The two left the restaurant as soon as the waitress came back, both silently agreeing that they were tired.

 

It was raining when they got outside. Lapis took a moment to enjoy the rain while Peridot raced to and started the car, bringing it around for Lapis to get in easier.

 

As they pulled into the drive, Lapis saw Peridot tense. Looking up at her face she sees the tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“Peri,” Lapis grasps her arm gently, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I-I, It’s just…” Peridot spurts and sputters, trying to get the words out through her tears, “Tonight was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of my life,” She says covering her eyes. “But it was all taken away from me.”

 

Lapis stared at the smaller girl confused. “What do you mean by that? I know it was your anniversary and all, but what made it more important than the others?”

 

Peridot sadly stares at her for a beat, then reaches for her purse. Digging around for a bit, she pulls out a small box.

 

“Oh, my,” Lapis gasps, “P-Peri this is…”

 

“I decided that tonight would be the night. I was going to propose to him over dinner. I bought this the day I made reservations. But of course, I messed up everything!” Peridot’s voice rose throughout her speech.

 

Lapis reached out and hugged her best friend tightly while she angrily sobbed into her dress. “You didn't mess up anything, Peri,” Lapis whispered softly into her ear, “If he doesn't want to be with the most beautiful, most cute, most perfect girl in the world, that’s his fault, not yours.”

 

Peridot sniffles, “No, you don't understand. It is my fault because… because…” Peridot begins to hiccup.

 

“Shhhhh, it’s fine,” Lapis whispered gently, “Whatever you may have done, it wasn't your fault.”

 

“...Because I couldn't love him as much as I do you,” Peridot says sobbing into Lapis’ shoulder.

 

Lapis froze. She didn't know what Peridot meant by that. Of course Peridot loved her platonically, but why would that get in the way of her relationship?

 

“W--what do you mean?” Lapis choked out. It had become so hard to speak. She felt as if an anvil were crushing her chest.

 

Peridot pulls back, looking Lapis in the eye. Lapis could swear she could see stars in them the way Peridot was looking at her. Peridot leaned in, planting a kiss on Lapis’ open mouth. It was brief and surprising, but Lapis would be lying if she said she didn't love it.

 

“I meant exactly what I said,” Peridot explains, “I love you, Lapis,” Peridot spoke with such passion behind her voice, “And it’s time I was honest with you.” Peridot inhales deeply, preparing another speech, “I lied when I said Jesse left because he didn't feel a spark anymore. At the time, Jesse knew more about me than anyone else. He approached me a few days before you came to get me. Jesse told me that he thought he could try to make me happy, but he couldn't keep holding onto the thought that he would be the only person in my life who could do that. He told me that I loved you, even if I couldn't see it, that I would do anything for you, and he knew that you would do anything for me too. He said he wasn't mad, but that I needed to think of what’s really important to me, and if I chose him over you, that I should give him a call.” Peridot pauses to swallow, “But I couldn't. He made me see you in a whole new light. Suddenly when I saw you, everything you did was captivating. You were beautiful all the time. You treated me so well since we were kids, and suddenly everything clicked. It was still hard without him. I sat in the living room inwardly trying to deny who I now knew I was, and desperately trying to figure out how I never saw this sooner.” Peridot hugged Lapis again. “But I know It can't be denied. I love you so much, Lapis. With all my heart, and I need to know that you love me too.”

 

Lapis was speechless to say the least. Everything was happening in slow motion. She locked up in her seat.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot asked fearful, “Please, say something!”

 

Lapis was still frozen, unable to do anything.

 

Peridot sighed. “I knew I shouldn't have told you, stupid, stupid,” Peridot chided. “I’m sorry for ruining our friendship. You probably want to be away from me now.” Peridot went for her door handle.

 

Finally, Lapis was able to move again she reaches out grabbing the shorter girl’s shoulders, pulling her in for another chaste kiss.

  
“I love you too, Peridot. I’ve loved you for a long time.” Lapis finally got out. She pulled the small girl in close, enjoying the shared body heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here's my hand. Hope you guys enjoyed. Also, please give me comments, they are my life blood and I love interacting with you guys.


	9. 9: The Game Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, just a quickie to set up things to come. Kept it light with a lot of fluff at the beginning. Hope you all enjoy. (･ω<)

9: The Ga(Y)me Plan

 

Lapis awoke to Peridot shifting in her sleep. This was normal for her ever since Jesse’s departure. Lapis let out a sad sigh. She was having a great dream about Peridot confessing her love for Lapis after a romantic date. She pulled Peridot closer, inhaling her scent.  _ She smells like home, _ Lapis noted inwardly.

 

Peridot awoke with Lapis’ shifting next to her. Yawning, the smaller girl turns around in Lapis’ grip and wraps her arms around Lapis' midsection.

 

“G’mornin’,” Peridot nuzzles into Lapis’ neck, obviously with no intent of waking up.

 

“Good morning, Peri,” Lapis replies, attempting to steady her heartbeat using her mind.

 

Peridot leans up and plants a kiss on Lapis’ cheek. Peridot was getting more and more bold with her touches everyday.

 

“And how’s my Lapis this morning?” Peridot purrs, nuzzling Lapis’ hair.

 

“P-pretty good,” Lapis was about to have a breakdown.  _ My Lapis? _

 

“Did you sleep well, hun?”

 

Lapis hums distractedly as Peridot’s hands massage her scalp. “I had such a good dream.”

 

“Oh? What about?” Peridot asks curiously. Lapis could swear the shorter girl sniffed her hair, but chalked it up to wishful thinking.

 

“O-oh, I don't really want to say. It’s kinda personal.”

 

Peridot looks downcast at that. “Well, that’s fine, I guess. What time do you have to go into work?”

 

“I don't have to be there for another four hours.” Lapis said glancing at her phone revealing that it was 5:27 am.

 

“Good, that gives me plenty of time to enjoy this.” Peridot states, pulling Lapis closer.

 

_ Peridot’s lips are so close, _ Lapis thought, staring at them.  _ I could just lean forward and snatch them up. _

 

Lapis had to take a step back from her thoughts, reminding herself she was here to help Peri, not drive her away.

 

Peridot had an amused look on her face.

 

“Anything you’d like to do while we’re here besides cuddle?” Peridot asked with a wink.

 

“N-no! What are you trying to imply?” Lapis nervously responded.

 

“Hmmm, maybe that you’ve loved me for a long time and now you want to make up for lost time and make out?” Peridot said drawing closer.

 

_ How could she know? _ Lapis screamed inwardly.  _ I hid it so well! _

 

Lapis was about to apologize to Peridot for having a crush on her for the longest time, when Peridot pulled Lapis in for a quick peck on the lips.

 

Before Peridot could deepen the kiss, Lapis pulled back.

 

“Peri, aren't you straight?!” Lapis asked with the most confused look on her face. Only to be shot back a similar one by the girl she was in bed with.

 

“Lapis,” Peridot said tentatively, “Don't you remember what happened last night?”

 

“Last night…?” Lapis asked, as something dawned on her. “You mean, that wasn't a dream?”

 

“That depends,” Peridot simply stated. “What happened?”

 

“We went out for a date at Maggiano's. You got Veal Parmesan and I got spaghetti and meatballs. Then we ordered desert and you insisted on paying for everything. After the drive back here you confessed to me and I confessed back to you. Then we spent the rest of the night cuddling and kissing. Did that all happen?”

 

Peridot hums thoughtfully. “I don't know,” she says after a bit, “Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

 

Lapis grabbed her phone, flipping on the camera. Pointing it towards herself she sees confirmation on her skin. A hickey right where Peridot left it on her neck last night.

 

She looks down at Peridot, who’s gently smiling up at her between her arms.

 

Cupping her cheek, this time Lapis kisses Peridot square on the mouth, pulling the short girl as close as possible, before pulling back.

 

“Thank you so much, Peri,” Lapis breathes out.

 

“S’no problem,” Peridot sleepily smiles up at her.

 

Lapis giggles to herself. “Okay, Dot. Let’s go back to sleep.” Lapis says, gently kissing Peridot’s temple.

 

“Yeah,” Peridot yawns. “I’d like that.” She says lightly dozing off.

 

Lapis pulls the covers over the two before heading back to sleep herself.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Work was tumultuous that day. A lot of clients were coming in and leaving late, leaving Lapis to have to hold the ones that showed up on time. It would have been bearable if Amethyst wasn't constantly asking about the hickey on her neck.

 

“I’m just sayin', Lap, I’m going to figure out who gave you that eventually. We can either do this the easy way, or the hard way.” Amethyst smugly smiles at her.

 

“And I’ve told you, Ames, that I don't know if I’m even going to be a thing with this person, so I can't tell you who they are.” Lapis sighs out for the 50th time that day.

 

“Aw, you’re no fun, Lap. I need to know,” Amethyst says melodramatically.

 

“Sorry, but that’s just the way it’s going to be for now until it’s official.” Lapis says, grabbing her phone and keys. “I’m going on my lunch break.”

 

“All right, but don't think you’ve escaped this conversation,” Amethyst said, wagging a finger at Lapis 

 

“Yes, mom,” Lapis snootily belts back.

 

Sitting down at her local Chick-fil-A, Lapis texts Peridot.

 

_ L: Peri, plz save me. _

 

_ P: What’s wrong? _

 

_ L: Ames won't leave me alone about the hickey you gave me. _

 

_ L: What do I tell her? Are you ready for something like this, or do you wanna wait for a little longer before we tell everyone? _

 

_ P: We should probably tell everyone. _

 

_ L: How do you want to do it? _

 

_ P: We should invite everyone over, then do it. I’ll announce that Jesse and I broke up. _

 

_ L: Are you sure this is okay with you? I just want to be sure before we do something we regret. I will love and support you no matter what you decide. ♡ _

 

_ P: I’m sure. I love you so much, Lapis. I want the world to know. _

 

_ L: <blush emoji> Thanks, Peri. I’ll ask Ames about a group dinner once I get back from lunch. _

 

_ P: Okay, see you tonight. Love you. <kiss emoji> _

 

_ L: Love you too, Peri. ♡ _

  
Lapis set down her phone as the server came with her food. Lapis began to steel her resolve for the conversation(s) that would ensue after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprained my ankle on Monday and am unable to walk without limping/an ace bandage. I haven't gone to any classes so you think I'd have more time to write. Well, I'm pretty lazy.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. As always, comments are appreciated. I love you guys, and interacting with you brings me momentary happiness in the downward spiral of depression that is life.


	10. 10: Meeting of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's another chapter for you all. This one was one of the only ones that I had to rewrite. I wasn't really happy with the originals quality. It was also only 500 words or so, but I thought this was a pretty great rewrite overall, so here you guys go.

10: Meeting of Friends

 

Inviting everyone over was easy. Finding a good day to do it was the hard part. Everyone had jobs and lives independent of each other, so finding an immediate day was hard. They settled on next Saturday as Pearl had weekends off, Garnet had no clients later that day, and it wasn't a school day for Steven. Amethyst and Lapis agreed to close the shop for that day.

 

Lapis woke that Saturday with Peridot in her arms. She usually was the first to wake but today that wasn't the case. Peridot’s large jade eyes stared up at Lapis and a small smile tugged at her lips.

 

“Good morning, my beautiful Lapis,” Peridot says, nuzzling into Lapis’ neck. Peridot begins to trail light kisses up her jawline.

 

“Good mornin', Peri,” Lapis says, still groggy, but enjoying the attention Peridot was giving her.

 

“Are you ready for today?” Peridot asks, glancing up from her neck.

 

“Yeah, though, I’d be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous.”

 

“Don't be,” Peridot cups Lapis’ cheek, tilting her head down to meet her gaze. “They’re just our friends and family. They’ll be happy for us, I promise.”

 

Lapis gives her a small smile. “Yeah, you’re right,” Lapis runs a hand through her own hair. “I’m sure everything will be a-okay.” 

 

Peridot sends her a reassuring smile.

 

The two get up and start their day, albeit reluctantly. Lapis heads down to the kitchen to start breakfast while Peridot got first rounds in the bathroom.

 

Peridot finishes in the bathroom as Lapis turns the stove off. Calling for her girlfriend, Lapis begins to prepare two plates. On one she has Peridot’s chocolate chip pancakes and some eggs. On the other, toast, bacon, and eggs adorn the platter. The two sit in a comfortable silence while they eat.

 

When they finish, Peridot cleans off the table and begins to do the dishes as Lapis takes her turn in the bathroom. They decided that since Peridot could barely cook noodles, Lapis would be the one doing the cooking, while Peridot cleaned the table.

 

After showering and making herself look presentable, Lapis goes downstairs to find her girlfriend on the couch watching CPH reruns. She sits down beside her, pulling the smaller girl into her lap. Smiling to herself, she recalls their conversation earlier.

 

_ Everything will be all right. _

 

She snuggles into Peridot’s soft hair, inhaling her scent.  _ Mmmm, peaches and cream. _

 

Peridot enjoys sitting in her girlfriend’s lap, before dragging her down on the couch for more face-to-face snuggling. Giggling herself while she drags Lapis down, Peridot twisted around to meet Lapis’ face, planting a small peck on the tip of her nose.

 

“We’ve still got some time,” Peridot says slyly, “Do you wanna makeout?” Peridot suddenly asks. Lapis was starting to realize that Peri was very straightforward when it came to relationships, not that she minded. Often times, she felt like the shorter girl could read her mind to say what she was too afraid to.

 

“Hell yes,” Lapis replied with more confidence than she had. She had been out of the dating game for a long while, almost 5 years, and she was very nervous, scraping her brain often times for things couples do, before ultimately remembering that this is Peridot and she would love her no matter what.

 

◇◇◇◇

 

They arrived between 5 and 6. Pearl and Amethyst were the earliest thanks to Pearl's tendency towards punctuality. Steven and Connie were next to arrive, thanking Peridot for inviting them, and adding some food they made to the snack table the two had set up earlier. Garnet was last to arrive. She apologized for her late coming and explained that the last couple she counseled had ran long after a heated argument.

 

Amethyst and Steven demolished the snack table within the hour much to everyone’s chagrin. When Peridot finally noticed, she took down what kind of Pizza everyone wanted.

 

Everyone was happily conversing, just content to enjoy each other's company. The group didn't meet up like this too often anymore.

 

The time finally came with the pizza. Peridot calmed everyone down before they ate.

 

“Everyone,” she called aloud, attempting to snag their attention. “We thank you all for coming today. This meeting was not just to get us all together though. I have something to tell you all.” Peridot hesitated, struggling with what she was going to say. Lapis reached out, grasping her hand in her own and sending her an encouraging smile.

 

“Jesse and I have split up,” She finally says. A chorus of confused and saddened noises escaped their friends, but Peridot continued. “But, I have found someone new, so don't worry.”

 

“Oh, who is it, P-dot?” Amethyst calls.

 

“Is he handsome?” Pearl asks inquisitively.

 

“Is he good to you?” Connie asks.

 

“Will he play Twilight Imperium with us?” Steven asks turning to Peridot.

 

Garnet is quiet, but sends a large smile and a big thumbs up to Peridot, before turning to Lapis and winking.

 

“Actually, guys, you've already met them,” Peridot says slowly. “And you’ve all known  _ her _ for a long time.” Peridot pulls their intertwined hands out from under the table. Lapis thought she would die of embarrassment.

 

Everyone except Garnet gasps, though she herself is smiling greatly.

 

“Peridot,” Pearl starts slowly, “Are you sure about this? I mean, it’s kinda sudden and-"

 

Peridot waves her off. “Yes, Pearl I’m sure. Jesse’s been gone for almost 2 months, and he left because he knew I loved Lapis. Now, in hindsight, I know it’s undeniable.” She turns and gives Lapis her genuine smile, before returning to the group.

 

“Oh my gosh, you guys!” Steven proclaimed, “We’re so happy for you!” He say turning to Connie.

 

“Yeah,” Connie agreed, “As long as you make each other happy and genuinely care for one another, you have our support.”

 

Amethyst was eerily quiet. Suddenly aware all eyes were on her, she reached into her pocket, taking out her wallet. She slides Pearl a fifty before sheepishly putting it away.

 

“You two bet that we’d get together?” Lapis said incredulously. “Wait, no. Of course you did, this is Amethyst we’re talking about.”

 

“Eh-heh,” Amethyst laughs awkwardly, “Yeah, we kinda had this bet going for a long time. It’s good that you finally asked her out though, Lap. Bet it felt liberating.”

 

“Actually,” Peridot interjects, “I was the one who asked her out.”

 

“What?!” Pearl cries out indignantly. Taking her wallet out of her purse, she slides her newly acquired fifty over to Garnet, who just winks before stowing it in her pocket.The whole room erupts into a fit of laughter.

  
_ Yeah,  _ Lapis thought, smiling to herself.  _ Everything’s gonna be all right. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I kinda want to leave this story here. I don't really have anything more planned, and I think this is a pretty fitting end, though if it were to end, I'd prolly write an epilogue. Tell me what you guys think down below, and I'll decide what to do with this fic. For now, thank you all so much for reading! It really means the world to me! I love you all! ♡


	11. Updates

Hey guys, just an update for you all. I decided not to close this fic just yet. I still have something in store as a surprise. Instead, I will now draw all of your attentions to the thing below that says this work is part of a series. I will write a series of stories about different important events set in this same universe. I have quite a few stories planned already. Anyways, if you'd like to read the start of one of them, check below, as I should have it up about the same time this goes up. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. I promise it's not over yet. I will delete this update when I come back.


	12. 11: Bundle Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! Your gift from me is a bad attempt at smut! :P  
> Hope you enjoy all the same.

11: Bundle Up

 

It had been a few months since Lapis and Peridot had gotten together. Now it was cold and icy around Beach City.

 

Lapis hopped out of Grace, grabbing the groceries she had picked up at the store. Peridot had come out of their now shared room, walking down the stairs to help put away the groceries. Lapis noted this, as usually Peridot was in the living room when she got home.

 

“Hey, hun,” Peridot said, grabbing all the groceries out of Lapis’ right hand as they shuffled into the kitchen. “How was your day?”

 

Lapis’ day was pretty boring. It was Christmas Eve and she worked at a hair parlor. She and Amethyst decided to close at 2 after only one customer had arrived and it was early when they showed up. Now it was just past 4 and already fairly dark.

 

The two spent the last 3 and a half weeks getting their house all decorated. Lights adorned the outside in a multitude of colors. Several paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and there was at least 4 Christmas trees in their house.

 

Lapis set her groceries down on the table by where Peridot had set hers and brought her girlfriend in for a hug.

 

“Better now that you’re here,” Lapis breathes into Peridot’s neck.

 

The shorter girl giggles, as the two separate to put away their groceries.

 

Lapis finds herself laying on the couch as Peridot finished putting away the groceries. She approaches the couch, taking a seat on Lapis, before laying down and snuggling with the taller girl. Pumpkin had followed suit, following Peridot into the living room and hopping up at an empty space near the bottom of the couch, before circling in it and laying down himself.

 

Their house was pretty cold. Not because the heat was broken, it just had a lot of windows.

 

“What do you want for dinner, Peri?” Lapis caressed her girlfriend’s hair.

 

“We don't really have many options, do we?” Peridot asked, almost mournfully.

 

“Nope, but I could always make you something.” Lapis begins to kiss Peridot’s neck as she says this.

 

Peridot lets out a low hum at Lapis’ pecks. Another person may think that her girlfriend was thinking, Lapis knew however that she was just enjoying the attention. “Can you make spaghetti?” 

 

“Of course,” Lapis picks up her girlfriend as she stands, still peppering Peridot with kisses, then setting her back down. “I’ll start now.”

 

Peridot giggles again, standing herself and following Lapis into the kitchen.

 

“Let me help you,” Peridot grabs at Lapis’ hand.

 

Lapis blushes at the gesture. “That’s fine.”

 

◇◇◇◇

 

Lapis had talked Peridot through making the noodles while she herself focused on the sauce. Soon enough, the two were sitting down to a picturesque pasta dinner.

 

“How was your day, Peri?” Lapis wipes at her mouth with a napkin.

 

“It was pretty boring until you got home,” Peridot looks up from her meatball to meet Lapis’ gaze.

 

The two take each other in in that one moment. Each basking in the unrivaled beauty of their companion. The tenderness of the moment was only interrupted when the stove began beeping, alerting Lapis to her neglect of turning off the timer.

 

Lapis hurried back into the dining room. “Sorry, I guess I forgot to turn off the timer.” Lapis scratches at the back of her neck.

 

Peridot’s smile never falters, and she reaches across the table to take Lapis’ hand in her own. “It’s no problem, my precious gem.”

 

Lapis squeaks and can feel herself blushing again. She averts her eyes from embarrassment.

 

Lapis finds herself once again on the couch. Peridot had excused herself, saying that she needed to use the restroom. Lapis was glad that she had kept her toothbrush in the downstairs restroom. She hated the taste of onions or garlic being left in her mouth, and was happy to clean up in case Peridot wanted to kiss later.

 

It was taking the shorter girl a while. Lapis was beginning to worry about her. The only thing that eased her mind was the occasional noise coming from the upstairs.

 

Finally, Peridot came out of the bathroom. She walked down the stairs in her robe. Peridot stops in front of the couch, bending down and kissing Lapis. It was a chaste kiss, and then Peridot pulled Lapis to her feet and began tugging her upstairs.

 

Lapis was confused, but went along with Peridot.

 

When they got to her room, Lapis noticed that there were romantic candles alight on their end tables and dressers. Lapis was going to ask about this, but when she turned, she discovered Peridot had removed her robe.

 

Peridot was tantalizingly outfitted in lacy lingerie that hugged every curve of her body perfectly. Peridot had the perfect amount of chub. She had just enough to have large breasts and a voluptuous ass as well as a bit on her tummy, unlike Lapis who’s working out would burn all of her fat. Peridot stepped forward, kissing Lapis more deeply and passionately than before.

 

Lapis was stunned. Peridot gently sat Lapis on the bed, before she turned, emphasizing her hips, to close the door.

 

Reapproaching, Peridot sat in Lapis’ lap.

 

“Is this okay?” Peridot asks, lightly nipping at Lapis’ neck.

 

“Y-yeah,” Lapis says all too fast. Peridot grins at this.

 

Peridot began to undress Lapis, starting with the taller girl’s shirt. Once off, she flings the garment behind her, pushing Lapis down onto the bed.

 

Crawling on top of her, Peridot and Lapis begin kissing once again. Tongues wrapping and swirling in unspoken need, before both realize they need air to survive, then going back in. Peridot pulls away to bite Lapis’ neck, hard. Lapis lets out a loud cry at that. Peridot licks the wound gently before tugging at Lapis’ sports bra.

 

Sitting up a bit, Lapis obliges, helping Peridot pull her sports bra over her head. The cold air pebbles Lapis’ nipples almost immediately.

 

Peridot is almost immediately back to work. Starting with the bite on Lapis’ neck, she trails feather light kisses down until she gets to the top of Lapis’ right breast. Peridot’s left hand shot up to grope at the other breast, fingers dancing and lightly twisting the hard nub. Meanwhile, Peridot’s kissing had gone lower, landing on the other nipple. Lapis cried out as Peridot’s tongue experimentally toyed with the hard flesh in front of it.

 

Peridot began suckling the hard tit, much to Lapis’ enjoyment. Lapis couldn't remember the last time she’d felt this good. Peridot’s hand working hard at the other got before switching intermittently between the two on a whim. Lapis was loudly moaning at this point, before Peridot let out a giggle and it all too abruptly came to a halt.

 

Before Lapis could ask what was going on, she felt one of Peridot’s hands tugging at the hem of her pants. Without fidgeting with the button, Peridot removes the garment in her way from Lapis’ legs.

 

Peridot grins wickedly at the sight if Lapis in her panties. She gives Lapis’ right breast a goodbye kiss before trailing downwards. She stopped at Lapis’ stomach, giving ever ab a delicate lick. Peridot’s tongue skillfully flew over every toned muscle of Lapis’ stomach. She licked over, around, and in between before moving down to claim her prize.

 

Peridot removed Lapis’ panties with her mouth, carefully pulling down the left side, followed by the right, then straight down and off. With a flick, Peridot sent Lapis’ final garment off into the darkness.

 

Returning to her lover, Peridot drinks Lapis in for a long moment, enjoying the toned look of her lover. Gently running a hand over Lapis’ ribs down to her abs. Her hand fins Lapis’, giving it a gentle squeeze. Lapis looks down at her angel, smiling while her eyes affectionately roamed her body.

 

“Merry Christmas to me,” Peridot said quietly, almost unintelligible to Lapis. The taller girl didn't have time to respond before she felt something bite on the side of her thigh.

 

Peridot looked hungrily at Lapis’ unshaved box. She hadn't decided how she wanted to approach this yet,but she supposed it was now or never.

 

Using two fingers, she builds the wetness on them, gently rubbing them back and forth over the entrance to Lapis’ sex. Lapis’ gasps assure her approval. Once she’s sure her fingers are wet enough, Peridot slips them inside.

 

Lapis cries out at the entry. Peridot was building her up so much, she wasn't embarrassed by the loud moan. Peridot’s fingers worked quickly inside Lapis. She started out slow, but once she found a rhythm she picked up the pace.

 

“Mmmm-, Peri! Yes!” Lapis could feel the knot in her stomach. It was almost unbearably tight, but Peridot was working wonders at it, dexterously moving her fingers quickly in and out of Lapis. Peridot finally adds in a third finger to the mix, surprising Lapis, and letting out a sultry laugh.

 

“Ahhh~, Peri! I’m so close!” Lapis begins to rock back and forth into Peridot’s hand, in a desperate attempt to reach her climax.

 

Just when she thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, Lapis feels Peridot’s tongue at her clit, playing with the nerve. She encircles it with her mouth, still pumping her fingers, while prodding and moving the pleasure center with her tongue.

 

“W-wait, Peri, I-AH!” Lapis’ sharp cry announces her orgasm. And with it, the thing she attempted to warn Peridot about. A jettison of Lapis’ fluids fly from her soaked cunt, straight onto the sheets over Peridot’s shoulder.

 

Peridot removes her hand from inside Lapis while she came down from her orgasm. Licking the juices off of it, she moves back up to eye level with Lapis.

 

“Was it good?” Peridot asked with a pout.

 

Instead of answering, Lapis passionately kisses Peridot, trying to get the smaller girl as close as possible.

 

“You were extraordinary,” Lapis says, with a last quick peck to Peri’s cheek. “But,” Lapis moves her knee up to Peridot’s drenched pussy. “I think it’s your turn now.” Lapis devilishly smiles at the girl in her arms.

 

“Yes, please,” Peridot rocks her hips back and forth on Lapis’ knee.

 

Lapis strips Peridot’s bra, greedily going to town on Peridot’s large breasts. Lapis didn't waste time however. While her tongue worked Peridot’s pebbled nips, her fingers wandered downward to the inviting warmth of her lover’s folds.

 

Lapis merely toyed with the wet cunt, prodding the clit every once in a while but mainly just making sure her lover was properly lubed.

 

Tearing herself from the marvelous breasts of her girlfriend, Lapis got to the main attraction. Removing Peridot’s panties, she was surprised to find Peridot’s pussy freshly shaven. In her haste, she must not have noted it before.

 

Peridot squirming brought Lapis back from her trance. Lapis’ fingers danced a bit on the fold of Peri’s soaked sex before plunging in vigorously.

 

The shorter girl’s cries were beautiful, but Lapis’ method was different then Peridot’s. She preferred to hit all the sensitive areas at once. Putting her other hand to good use, she uses it to massage Peridot’s sensitive clit. 

Peridot gasped at this motion, but Lapis wasn't through just yet. Within Peridot’s walls, she opens her fingers in a ‘v’, searching for the G-spot of her lover.

 

“Ah!” Peridot’s abrupt moan alerted Lapis to the place, curling her fingers to the front, Lapis forcefully pushes up.

 

“Lapis?! What are you doing?! It feels so good!” Lapis only chuckled in response.

 

Lapis had one final thing she wanted to do. Quickly changing positions, her head once again finds Peridot’s hardened nip. Lapis tenderly bites it, circling her tongue around the sensitive flush while Peridot’s breathing got more and more shallow.

 

“Lapis-"

 

“Shhh~, honey. Cum for me,” Lapis lets go of the nipple to speak.

 

With a loud moan, Peridot climaxes. Lapis doesn't remove her fingers just yet, in case Peridot likes to milk her orgasms.

 

Sweaty and hot, she lays next to her recovering lover, wrapping her arms tightly around the shorter girl.

 

“Thank you,” Peridot finally wheezes out.

 

Lapis responds by gently kissing her cheek. Not to long after, sleep embraced the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was decent for all of you! I have never had sex so most of this is just taken from other fanfics I've read. This is also my first time writing smut if that wasn't already apparent. :P   
> Happy holidays! I love you guys!


End file.
